helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Akai Nikkichou
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Singles Chronology |Same1 = Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM / Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (2000) |Next1 = Chu! Natsu Party / Summer Reggae! Rainbow / Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (2001) }} Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) is the only single released by the 2000 Hello! Project shuffle unit Akagumi 4. It was released on March 8, 2000. The single reached #2 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for ten weeks. It also reached #44 on the yearly Oricon charts for 2000. The single sold a total of 600,000 copies, ranking at #1 on the Oricon music charts. That earned Akagumi4 1st palce in the shuffle competition. The title track appears on the compilation albums Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ and Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best. Tracklist #Akai Nikkichou #Hello! no Theme (Akagumi 4 version) (Hello!のテーマ; Hello's Theme Song) #Akai Nikkichou (Instrumental) Featured Members *Nakazawa Yuko *Goto Maki *Shinoda Miho *Danielle Single Information :All lyrics and composition by Tsunku ;Akai Nikkichou *Arrangement: Konishi Takao *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;Hello! no Theme (Akagumi 4 version) *Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki Concert Performances ;Akai Nikkichou *Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena - Goto Maki *Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking GOLD~Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena - Goto Maki *Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage!Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena - Goto Maki *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Yasuda Kei, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Okai Chisato *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Hirose Ayaka *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ - Miyazaki Yuka *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ogawa Rena *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ono Kotomi *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Okai Chisato Comments Tsunku's comments: "I've held a special event for those who have been very supportive of Heike Michiyo, Morning Musume, Taiyou to Ciscomoon and Coconuts Musume. It's like an event to return favors to the fans. Last summer and this January, we've held the collective concerts. I felt very special when I saw the members, who seldom saw each other, gathered together and made efforts to create one great show. My theme for this time is, "How do I express the same energy into the sound?" Goto who is the youngest, Nakazawa and Shinoda who have rich experience, and Danielle who is a true American girl. It's an unexpected combination, meaning that the unit holds a huge potential as well. That's why the preparation took the most time for this group. I think Goto learned a lot from being in this unit. I wanted them to sing beautiful melody and powerful beats. I wanted the unit to reflect the image of red color. Including lyrics and melodies, I think I got that color image part right. I can call this unit a strong vocal unit for sure."http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=113&@DB_ID@=417#01www.tsunku.net Trivia *1st press: One of out three trading cards. *Goto Maki and Nakazawa Yuko recorded solo versions of "Akai Nikkichou" on the albums Makking GOLD ① and Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko-, respectively. *The Hello Cover Series versions of "Akai Nikkichou" still have the English intro by Danielle. *An English cover was recorded by Kuk Harrell as "A Red Diary" for the album Cover Morning Musume! *The B-side is the opening and ending theme to Hello! Project’s talk show Hello! Morning, originally sung by all the girls, but the version on this single is sung by only the girls in this group. *Goto Maki was scolded by Tsunku for not caring about the lyrics, and was given homework to understand the emotions of the girl in the lyrics. The three other girls had life experience (being 17, 26, and 28 at the time), but Goto, at 14 years old, struggled grasping the context and getting her emotions across.Aired on ASAYAN Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 507,850 See Also *DVD The Ki Ao Aka References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Akai Nikkichou Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:Akagumi 4 Category:2000 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Only Single Category:Platinum Certification